


Headcanon #4

by angelffxmaniac



Series: Headcanons [4]
Category: Faberry - Fandom, Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelffxmaniac/pseuds/angelffxmaniac





	Headcanon #4

Quinn normally doesn’t do the “New Year’s Resolutions” thing, mainly because the last two times she did it, her life got shot to hell in a very spectacular way, so no.

No New Years Resolutions for her.

Until Rachel invites her to spend New Year’s Eve with her and her fathers on their first year of college.

She doesn’t know if it’s the atmosphere, Rachel’s pout, Leroy and Hiram’s carefree attitude, or her mother’s laughs (Judy seems to greatly enjoy the company of the two men) but when the Berries propose that they write down their resolutions for the new year, Quinn doesn’t say no.

She writes only two things on that paper. 

One has to do with college and … one has to do with Rachel.

No one learns what she wrote on that paper, and when the brunette asks her, Quinn just smiles cheekily and deflects the question.

—

It isn’t until next year, that Rachel finds out. 

“What was it? Your resolution for this year?” she whispers in Quinn’s ear as they’re dancing underneath a mistletoe.

“To be with you” Quinn replies easily, and then kisses Rachel softly on the lips. 

“Good,” the brunette says, after they part to take a breath. “Because that was one of my resolutions as well.”


End file.
